


#9

by paraboobizarre



Series: Advent Drabbles 2012 [9]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraboobizarre/pseuds/paraboobizarre





	#9

Arya's past feeling cold. Even a night by the fire can't chase away that chill anymore, it's in too deep. Not that she has had a substantial fire in the last couple of days. Too dangerous, too wet.   
As her head's drooping against her chest, the ice in her veins turns to liquid fire. The snow tastes of warm ale, roasted capon; the air turns into the warm shimmer of a fire. Her father's face, fond and sadly smiling, appears in the white wall of whirling snow, while the howling wind morphs into her mother's song lulling her to sleep.


End file.
